Mirabelle Dixon/Season 7
"The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" Mirabelle attempts to stop the Saviors from taking Daryl with them, only to have her nose broken when 'Dwight '''hits her in the face with her brother's crossbow. Despite her injury, she is the first to stand up and offer to continue the journey to Hilltop with Maggie, and then Sasha volunteers to go with them. Both '''Tara '''and '''Rick '''attempt to convince Mirabelle to stay behind and treat her nose, but, quickly give up as the woman stubbornly refuses. The three women depart towards Hilltop, while the rest of the survivors numbly head back to Alexandria. "Go Getters" When Maggie wakes up, she first in '''Dr. Carson's '''trailer at Hilltop, she sees the doctor putting bandages on Mirabelle's nose, as she winces. It is now purple and black, once the blood is cleared off. But, she manages to give her a smile as the doctor assures Maggie that she is fine and that the baby is healthy. Later, Sasha is seen making beds for the three of them, as they plan on staying in Jesus's trailer for the night. When Sasha asks Jesus to find out where Negan lives, Mirabelle is present, and immediately wants to go, and rescue her brother. But, Jesus makes her promise to stay with Maggie for now, and vows that he'll do what he can to help Daryl escape. Reluctantly, she agrees to keep it a secret from Maggie and leaves to go and find her. They are next all seen eating dinner with '''Enid '''in Jesus's trailer. "Hearts Still Beating" Towards the end of the episode, brother and sister are finally reunited and hug tightly. Mirabelle sobs and then hugs Jesus in a surprising turn of events, shocking everyone, and thanks him for bringing Daryl home. She hugs the members of the survivors who had been in Alexandria this whole time as they reunite, and all leave together as they resolve to take on the Saviors, together. "Rock in the Road" Ezekiel offers Daryl asylum in the Kingdom, and Mirabelle is immediately insisting on staying with him. The King states that she is more than welcome, but, Rick argues that it would be suspicious that she's missing from Alexandria with Daryl's escape, and advises her to return with them. While she seems angry at the thought, she tightly hugs her brother and promises that she'll see him soon. She asks him to "try like hell" to convince the King to take up arms against the Saviors. When they hear Negan dispatching a search party for the lost prisoner, Rick hurriedly stops Mirabelle from returning to Hilltop with Jesus and Sasha; stating it was their best chance to look innocent as possible in Daryl's escape. She piles in the SUV with him and the others on the way back to Alexandria. They arrive just in time before a group of Saviors rolls up. At once, Simon comments that Mirabelle seemed to have been absent their last few visits to Alexandria, and taunts her. They all deny knowing where Daryl was, or even that he had escaped, which prompts the Saviors to tear the little community in search for him. When they turn up empty, Simon gives a cryptic warning about the consequences if they end up finding out they helped to hide him. He then informs the horrified group that Negan ordered him to take "the other one" in the event he was unable to find Daryl, referring to Mirabelle. Rick tries to protest, claiming that she was their best runner and they were in desperate need of supplies to get for the Saviors, but, it doesn't work. And Mirabelle tries to reassure him with her eyes as she is dragged towards a truck, and loaded up. This seems to give them all just another reason to fight so hard to find guns, so they can fight the Saviors and get her back. "Hostiles and Calamities" Shortly after Eugene's arrival, the trucks return with another prisoner from Alexandria — Mirabelle. As she is let off the truck, she attempts to fight back, even with a bag over her head and bound wrists. Two men knock her to the ground, and she coughs as they kick her ribs. She has to be dragged into the building. "The Other Side" Jesus is seen telling Maggie that Mirabelle was taken to the Sanctuary. He adds that Rick didn't want him to tell her, to avoid worrying her, but, that she had a right to know after everything that happened. Maggie replies sadly that the Dixons were the strongest people she knew — and if anyone could survive being trapped at the heart of Negan's empire, it was her and Daryl. She asks somberly if Daryl knew, and Jesus awkwardly replies that he thinks Daryl broke a chair in his trailer when he told him. After the Savior almost finds them in the trailer, Daryl laments being a cause for Glenn's death. Maggie promises him she doesn't blame him, and hugs him and promises them they will fight the Saviors. And that they're going to get his sister back. "Something They Need" "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life''"